The Truth Comes Out
by Angel-Age54
Summary: Drunk while playing Truth or Dare. Secrets are told. Truth is out, it maybe ugly. Mika is a guy? "... I should be thanking him." Touma says


**I don't own anything, expect for the story-line. First lemon, please review!**

**This is a One-Shot! ****While i have you all here.**

**Give a thanks to _Shelby98_**

**She let me use _BLACK-HEART_ from her fan-fiction: _Streets_**

**It is definitely a good juicy read!.**

**Thank you Shelby98!**

* * *

It happened so quickly. I remember going out with Hiro, Suguru, K and Sakano. I don't know how we got here. We are in Mr. Seguchi house! How is this possible? It doesn't help that everyone is drunk. Even Seguchi is too, but little did I know that Yuki was with Seguchi.

Okay so how did everyone get drunk? I honestly don't know. All I do know is that everyone is here in Seguchi house. We are about to play truth or dare. You can tell that Sakano gave the idea. Great, I may be in love with Yuki, but I a pretty sure I am falling for my boss. I can tell that Yuki is falling for someone else too, I just don't know who.

"Truth or Dare?" Hiro asked K. "Truth." "How many women and men combined, have you slept with?" K blushes. "28." It was now K's turn.

"Truth or Dare," K looked over and picked someone, "Suguru." Suguru with how drunk he is, he picks dare. K smiled at this; then again he knew that Suguru has a crush on Sakano. "I dare you to kiss Sakano." Suguru blushes and does the dare. He walks toward Sakano, "Do we have to?" Sakano asks. "Yes, because it's a dare." K states very clearly. Sakano closes his eyes while Suguru leans in to kiss Sakano. _Thank you K, I am so grateful that I get to kiss my crush! _Suguru thinks. Suguru grabs Sakano neck and kisses him. It lasts a good three minutes. When the kiss breaks, all you can see is a smiling Suguru and a somewhat startled Sakano.

After a good round around a couple times, we start to get more personal. I don't like this. I have pick truth three times and dare once. The dare was I had to strip everything expect boxers and sit on my best friends lap. I have only done this once before hand and I was also super drunk at the time.

"Truth or Dare Eiri?" Seguchi asks him. Eiri has picked truth twice and dare twice. "Truth." "Who do you love?" Eiri hesitates to answer, "I love the brat." I can tell he is hiding something. Eiri asks truth or dare to Hiro. Hiro knowing him, he picks dare. Before Eiri can say a word, his sister steps in and she is drunk. "Thanks for the ride Shelia!"Eiri smiles even more," I dare you to do a lap dance around my sister Mika."

"What bout me?" She asks to the gang that is drunk. "I have, have to do a lap dance around you." Mika can tell that her brother set him up. She likes Hiro, considering they just did it N-G Studios. Once that was done, Mika joined with us. Everything was bit a blur at the moment.

I stand up and to do another Dare, I keep choosing dare. "Can I at least put my cloths on?" "Yes you may." Sakano says. This Dare is that I should give a Seguchi a blowjob in front of everyone! I did this very well, where Touma started to moan! "Stop." That was Yuki, is he jealous? I got up and sit back with Yuki. I whispered out where only Yuki could hear, "Where you jealous Yuki?" Yuki blushes before answering, "Maybe I was, all I knew is that I wanted you to stop." He whispers to me.

Somewhere along the way in this game we had to change where we were sitting. That god damn dare, it was Hiro just had to say dare! Suguru….. When I get a hold of him! Suguru told to all of us to sit by who we love and also to sit next to our crushes. At least I had Yuki on one side, but the other person who I am crushing on… Oh god, I am just glad I didn't move, Touma just had to sit by me! "Seguchi?!" "Yeah, I know it's wrong to be crushing on an employee. I don't know what my cousin is doing. It's not like he knows and please call me Touma." Oh thank god, but my crush is crushing on me! I am a bit happy about that.

Mika is sitting by Hiro, Sakano is sitting by Hiro and on the other side is Suguru. Suguru is right next to K and as for K he is on the other side of Yuki. This is all too weird for me. Mika may love Touma, but she is crushing on my best friend. How did we get here in the first place? Oh yeah, by drinking!

What happen next even gets even weirder. We have to hold hands while sitting in a circle. We ended up changing our partners. So now I am with Touma while Yuki is with K. Suguru is now with Sakano and Mika is with Hiro. "Now what do we do?" I ask. That is when Suguru is smiling and then says, "This is how my family usually ends truth or dare with everyone, but now it is truth or dare one on one style, thus the new partners. Everyone has to go in different rooms, right Touma?"

Touma looks at his cousin and has a look in his eye that says something like I am going to kill you. "Your right Suguru… I will get you back for this, don't forget that." "Oh no Touma, you're going to be thanking me. Anyway before we do this we have to share a deep secret that we haven't told anyone."

Touma goes first, "I have had so many crushes. I never fell in love with any of my crushes, but it turns out I have only once. Sadly to say, I am sitting right next to them."

Mika goes next, "I don't know how to say this, but I am actually a guy, I changed genders. Neither my parents nor my brothers know this. I was so ashamed for falling for guys and never girls. I took five thousand dollars and stayed at a hotel for a week. When I came home, I told everyone that Misaki ran off and never to come back. I supposedly said that he told me to step in and help out, also to become a part of the family. I told my family that my name was Mika Selan. So they took me as their own and also changed my last name to theirs. " Everyone is a bit shocked at this. It also gives Touma a surprise. "Misaki," Eiri says so lightly, "Misaki! Oh god." Eiri sounds pissed and a look of disgust on his face.

Hiro, my best friend goes next. I wonder what he has hidden. "Wow. I always told Shu that I had other things to do during middle school and high school, but I lied to you. I was actually going out with a manga club that I made. It is usually every Mondays and Fridays. I know it's stupid. Go on Sakano, your next."

"I am a bit shock and perplexed from Mika…" We gave him a few minutes. "Okay, honestly I don't know what to say. I am always honest to everyone I have befriend. But if I had to actually think about I lied to everyone as the some point it was the same thing repeating. I have no family. No parents, no siblings, no relatives. I as a baby in an alley, a gang took me in and taught me how to live a life of my own. It was by the age of twelve I learn the actually truth. My real parents didn't want me because they were planning a suicide mission. Once my mom gave birth to me, they killed themselves together. It turns out that both of their families killed each other, because they didn't approve of my parents, kind of funny because it's like Romeo and Juliet but instead everyone dies."

Suguru is next in the circle. "Wow that is very sad. Okay my turn;" He just blurts it out there, "I have been a ballet dancer since I can remember! No one in my family knows this, not even Touma."

K comes next. "This is going to be so bad to hear… My own father and I had sex when I thirteen." Yuki chuckles. "You think that is bad, yes this will count as my deep secret." Before he could Mika stopped him. "No don't even think to tell!" "Mika and I have had sex before my parents adopted her, but it turns out I had sex with my own flesh in blood! I had sex with my own brother!"

Everyone jaw dropped, even Touma's. It was a funny site to see too! My turn, oh god I have had so lost count how many I have to hold back. This is it I am going to get the main thing off my chest. I am going to say it. "Before I made the band Bad Luck, I was a street dance fighter. I am royal blood, the only one they call BLACK-HEART." I feel better. Everyone has heard of BLACK-HEART at least once. Hiro spoke up, "You're BLACK-HEART, the famous street dance fighter, since when did you dance?" "Always have but that is why I hold back when I sing."

After all of that is done Suguru tells everyone to go into a different room. Mika and Hiro went to her spare bedroom that is being used as a closet. Yuki and K stayed behind as for Sakano and Suguru takes his room that he uses when he is over here.

As for Touma and I, he takes us to his bedroom. "Uhm, don't you and Mika share this room?" I ask nervously. "No, Mika has her own room." Why am I so nervous? It is that because I have a crush on him. We sit down and I am looking down at my feet.

"Is something wrong Shindou?" "Okay first off, please call me Shuichi and second off, no nothing wrong. It just a bit awkward that you're crushing on me, I never expect to see that coming." Touma thinks the wrong thing. "If you like you can sleep. I will be taking a shower."

Before I could say anything, Touma goes into the bathroom and starts the shower. He pulls out two pairs of pajamas. One set for me and one for himself. How can I when I need to tell him that I have had a crush on him. I step in the bathroom and knock on the door.

"Touma I would like to talk to you." I keep looking down at my feet. "Okay give me a minute." I can't wait that long! "I want to know how long you have been crushing on me." Touma hears this. He stops the water and just stands there. "Could you give me a towel?" I toss one up on the shower rod and it disappears.

Touma steps out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist. This is the first time I get to see his chest. Oh he is a bit on the muscular side, but there isn't much, just the right amount for me, hehe. Touma notices that I am looking at him like this. _He must have never seen Eiri step out of the shower. _Touma thought.

"How long, since the day I have met you." So he has being crushing on me since I have been crushing on him. How can I tell him this? "I didn't know that you had those feelings toward me. Just a question, do we actually have to the truth or dare one-on-one style?" "It really doesn't matter."

I start to blush a bit. "Truth or Dare Touma?" "Truth." "Do you really love Mika?" Touma was silent at first, but then started to speak, "No." Touma asks next. "Truth." I say. Touma collected his thoughts. "Why did you fall for Eiri?" I don't know how to answer that, but I will try. "When Yuki," Touma stops me. "Please say Eiri, I can't stand the name Yuki." "Okay, when Eiri and I met, I hated what he had to say about my writing. I was being so persistent to why he had to say so hateful and mean words to me. I guess in the end, I fell for Eiri because of his personality and the way he acts. I have a soft spot for the bad boy type. I don't know why, but in a way, I see him as a twisted, screwed up bad boy."

I step out of the bathroom when I ask him truth or dare again. "Dare." Dare, uh, what should I ask him. I guess I could ask him why he fell for me, but I have a feeling his is going to say the love at first sight crap. "You okay Shuichi? We can stop the game." I didn't hear him. I am so soaked into my own thoughts and questions that Touma takes action. He grabs my arm and tosses me on his bed.

"What are you doing Touma?" "I should let you know that I hate repeating myself. Are you okay? We can stop this stupid game." I like a somewhat drunk Touma, at least he shows emotions. I can tell he is a bit pissed. "Ah, I am fine. I was just lost in thought about what to choose for the dare, but I came up with this instead. Here is my question, why did you fall in love with me, when it is a simple crush and could easily pass by like the others?"

Touma blushed a bit harder.

"I know for a fact that is started out as a crush. When I started to get to know you and your band, well I could say that I have fallen in love with your voice, but I don't what to be mean. Anyhow, I didn't feel this with Mika, but when I am around you, it feels like there is a force pulling me to you. I thought that it was just being attractive, but I knew somehow that it wasn't. It wasn't until recently that I realized that I have fallen in love you. I can't keep my mind off of you, I tried so hard, but it kept going to you. Soon, I started looking for reasons to talk to you and your band just to be near you. I don't know how you feel, but I love you Shuichi."

I blushed so hard that it is darker that my own hair. "Why are you blushing?" I keep quiet and hide my face. "Fine don't answer the question. Truth or dare Shuichi." "Truth." "Do you have any feelings for me?" I had to tell the truth, no, I want to show him the truth.

Touma is standing in front of me, while I am sitting on his bed. _I'm sorry Yuki, but I love him._ I thought to myself. I fling myself on to Touma, in the process of that I manage to make him fall. I fall with him and also kiss him. Touma is defiantly surprise by this and I smile at that.

I lift my lips off of his. "That should answer the question." I smile while I say this. "How long?" Is all Touma could say. I pull myself off of him and sit by him instead. "You answered my question on that. It's the same way with me." I get up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. Touma is trying to get a hold of himself. _So he has been crushing on me since the day I started to crush on him, how ironic._ Touma thought to himself.

Touma gets up and goes to the bathroom, but I don't realize this. "I am glad with what I did. I just hope Yuki, no don't say that. Touma doesn't like it when I call him that. Eiri, I just hope that Eiri will understand my feelings in the end. My main question is, how do I tell Eiri that I love Touma." Touma hears all of this and is a bit surprise in the question that Shuichi asks himself.

All I hear now is the shower curtain open and I see Touma. He puts me up against the wall. He puts his lips on mine. This is when I blackout.

I wake up to my head hurting. "Oh god, it feels like my head is going to explode." "Here, take this, it should help." I manage to sit on the bed and take the pill that is handed to me. I shallow the pill without anything to drink. I finally see where I am. I look in front of me to see a half dressed Touma. I can smell the sex in the air. Oh god. Eiri, what when did I start calling Yuki by his first name? Then everything comes back to me.

For the most part the sex was amazing. I didn't say anything for awhile. "Suguru was right. I should be thanking him." Touma says. "How should I tell Eiri that I want to dump him?" I didn't even realize with what I just said. "Actually Eiri is thinking the same thing about you." I am a bit surprised to hear this. "So he did have feelings for K. How does that not surprise me?"

Touma is still standing in front of me. "Probably because you already knew, just didn't want to admit it, but I have a feeling that Eiri is probably thinking the same way but about you." He is right. I just don't want to say it. I know he likes being right. Instead, I change the subject. I put my lips on his. I turn both of us around and push him on the bed. Last night, he led the whole thing.

It's my turn. I first kiss him madly and suck on him bottom lip in the process. I keep kissing him until I make him open his lips. I entered his wet moist cavern and explore with my tongue. I trailed my lips to the juncture of his shoulder and neck. This is when I bit him and I get an Ow from him. I move my lips to his ear and said "Mine."

I move my lips to his again and deepen the kiss. My hands start to roam over his body. I lightly caressing over Touma's nipples in circles. I got a muffled moan in our mouths from him. I move my month and suck on a nipple and pinch the other. I do this a few times.

I lead butterfly kisses down to his stomach and trail back up to his nipples again. I down that about three times, and suck on his nipple again. I give him a quick but a soft enduring kiss. I can hear his shudders of his pleasure, good to know. I manage to slide his pants off and breathe my hot breath near him cock.

I lightly take my tongue around his head... I lick it as if it were a lollipop. "Such a tease." He says. This is when I finally take him so deep in my warm and moist mouth. I continue to suck until Touma releases."Oh, ah, unh, I going, ah, to come, ugh, ah!" I swallow most of his semen and also rub a bit on some of my figures. I climb up on the bed and pin him down. I kiss him with everything I have. I love him. I love Touma. I want him; I want him on my cock.

I put a figure in. Touma lightly gasps within the kiss. I pumped the first figure a few times. Second is put in and is joined by the third figure. Now I am making scissoring motions. I kept this up until I know that Touma was loose. I had this look in my eyes asking if Touma was ready. He simply shook his head yes.

I can feel him coming hard again. I take my figures out and hear a whimper. I smile and line myself at his entrance. I slowly put myself in him deep. I start with slow thrusts not wanting to hurt Touma. I paced myself, so we could both enjoy this. I'm gradually getting faster, but apparently not fast enough for Touma. Touma begins to meet me halfway on each thrust. "Please faster!" Touma begs to me.

I am happily too obliged. I finally found the bundle of nerves. Touma moans and groans, while begging me to go faster. Once more I oblige but to my heart's content while hitting the bundle of nerves. I start to pump his cock each time I thrust into him.

We are about to climax, I can feel it. I can still hear Touma moaning and groaning, it is music to my own hears. Eiri never let me do this, that how I know Touma is mine and only mine. "I'm gonna come." Touma moans out. His semen is on both of our stomachs. I thrust a few more times and come deep within Touma.

"That was a first and clearly amazing." I say. Touma is surprised to hear this!

Turns out that Eiri had fallen in love with K. Mika and Touma get a divorce. As for Suguru, he is with Sakano now. "Well, I would have to say that was once crazy night that held for all of us." Touma says. "You got that right." Mika says. "Misaki, Mika, whatever you are, you are telling the family the truth!" Eiri say to his sister or is it brother? Mika go's with Hiro and they get married.

* * *

Four years later, I ask, well sing to Touma to Marry Me in front of my audience. After the song the concert was over. I walk into my private room waiting for Touma to come in the room. I am already on one knee with a box out. "Shu, are you are serious with the song you just sang?" I wait for him to open his eyes.

Touma gasps while looking down at me. "Touma Seguchi, ever since that fateful drunken night four years, 7 months, 3 weeks and five days, yes I have been counting since we got together. Anyways I know for a fact that you're the only one for me, ever since then I have always loved you and always will to my heart's content. Will you marry me?" Touma is all surprise by this. He shakes his head yes.

* * *

Seven years later. It turns out that I am a neutral. I never knew! I am glad Eiri always used condoms back in the day; then again Eiri is a neutral too! He has seven kids, as for me and Touma. We had a set of twins and a set of triplets. Mika has three kids with Hiro. As for Suguru and Sakano, well easy is they are both neutrals. They both carried a set of twins.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. **

**Please read and review!**

**Should i do a companion piece in Touma point of view?**


End file.
